kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Viridi
Viridi (ナチュレ Natyure) is the Goddess of Nature in the form of a blonde-haired preteen girl, but with the mentality of an adult. She commands the Forces of Nature as a secondary faction in the game. Originally an antagonist before becoming a protagonist, she can be very witty and sarcastic towards other deities and Pit. Sometimes getting annoyed at their playful jokes because of her very serious approach. She eventually shows her fun side when she aids Pit in his quest. Kid Icarus: Uprising After Hades tricked humanity into fighting over the non-existant Wish Seed, Viridi deems them unworthy to exist and sends a Reset Bomb to wipe out the warring factions before intending to target the rest of the human race, thus becoming Pit's enemy as she sends Cragalanche on him when he and Palutena interfere. Later as the bulk of her army battle Hades's army, Viridi commands her remaining forces to stop Pit from destroying her Reset Bomb Depot. Despite threatening to kill Pit after he destroys her Reset Bomb Depot, she has a change of heart and becomes an ally after the Aurum invades Earth as she aids the angel in defeating them. Viridi also aids Pit in freeing Palutena from Chaos Kin's control and allowing him to rest at her sanctuary. She later becomes support for Dark Pit after he defeats Pandora at the Rewind Spring, pulling him back to her realm just after they realize he cannot fly on his own anymore. She observes the final battle between Hades and Pit, not helping Pit in anyway other than rooting for him and enabling his power of flight after the Great Sacred Treasure was shattered. She then reintroduces her issue with the humans, since Hades is no longer a threat, but is forced to drop the subject and let Pit have his happy ending. Quotes "Pit, I have some exciting news for the both of us. The Chariot Master is just up ahead, so you can FINALLY STOP ASKING ME IF WE'RE THERE YET!!!" To Pit: "You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!" Trivia *Viridi's name is based on the latin word "viridis", a root word for the color green and also meaning youthful. *Viridi is very vocal about how Kid Icarus Uprising is a game, such as by instructing Pit to save his progress and comparing their game-universe to Metroid's game-universe. *When Dark Pit jokingly advised Hades to "break out the BrainAge Training," Viridi exclaimed that her BrainAge was 24. *Her Japanese voice-actress, Makiko Ohmoto, also voices Kirby. *Her English voice-actress, Hynden Walch, has voiced Starfire and Blackfire from Teen Titans and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. **In Chapter 21, Viridi says a line that may be a reference to Adventure Time. (See "Adventure Time on the Refrences page.) *Phosphora mentions Viridi reads fortunes. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Viridi is about 8 years old when converted from the human body. *After Pit is brought to Viridi's sanctuary; after Chapter 18, players can switch between her sanctuary and Palutena's in Options under "Hidden Options." *During Chapter 19, Viridi gives Pit a "gift" before facing the boss, which turns out to be a giant room sized hot spring. Viridi then comments that he's not the ONLY hot spring fan, meaning she likes hot springs as much as Pit and Palutena. Gallery Viridi3.png|One of Viridi's expressions in Kid Icarus Uprising ViridiARform.PNG|Viridi's Idol 3D model. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Goddess Category:Friends Category:Villains Category:Forces of Nature